Yu-gi-oh! GenerationNow
by nexta
Summary: AU, group of friends attend Duel Academy.


Yu-gi-oh! GN: Generation…Now.

"We're almost there…" Nate said, mostly to himself as he looked at the route map on the subway train. He and his friends were taking the train to the harbor to catch a boat to Duel Academy for their entrance exams. In a world where the Duel Monsters Trading Card Game was becoming ever more popular, the group had decided to forego regular high school and attend Duel Academy instead. In a world where being an above average duelist could allow you to make a decent living, why work? Nate looked at his friends. They were a motley crew. Nate was of average build, and simply wore a pull-over black hoodie and black jeans. He had dark purple hair that hung down to his shoulders, and bangs that went down to about his nose in the middle of his face. He wore a black baseball cap atop his head, with the symbol of the back of a Duel Monsters card in the middle of the front. His friends didn't deviate much from normal clothing either. His friend Noob-it wasn't his real name, but it's what they all called him anyways.-was wearing generally the same clothes as Nate, except the hoodie was a golden color, and the jeans just a regular blue color. He also wore glasses and was of Hispanic descent, evidenced by his somewhat tan skin, which was the main difference. His friend Josh only had a difference in the fact that the hoodie he wore was a zip-up, but also black. He was an African-American, so he did hold a difference in that his skin was darker than the rest of the group, although still pretty light. Then there was Keyo. The odd one out. He had the most unique outfit of the group, wearing a long black jacket, with the lower halves of the sleeves being white starting at the elbow. In the middle of the white area of each sleeve was a small eye design: On his left sleeve, was a black circle, containing an eye with a white sclera and black pupil, while on the right sleeve was an opposite design. The middle of his jacket on the upper half, which is where the zipper was, was a checkered design, with black and white squares, with the same design on the inside of his hood. There was a collar attached to the jacket, with the same checkered design on it, as well as white shoulder pads. His pants were black, but starting at the knee, was white. On his left hand he wore a fingerless white glove over a regular black glove, while he again wore the opposite design on his right hand. Nate tended to comment a lot on the fact that Keyo wore these outlandish outfits, to which Keyo usually responded with jokes about them being normal. Josh suddenly spoke up.

"Why am I here again?" Josh didn't really need to be here. Despite being only 14, he was already a champion in tournaments run using the table-top style instead of a duel disk, and had even graduated from a different dueling prep school when he was younger.

Nate shrugged. "Because you need to."

"But I'm already-"

"Because."

"But-"

"You need to."  
Josh just sighed and gave up. Unfortunately for him, Nate had spent a lot of time around Keyo, and had picked up a few of his mannerisms, which included being impossible to argue with. The rest of the trip passed without event, even the boat trip being rather boring, the group passing the time dueling each other. Finally, they arrived at the Duel Academy harbor, and were escorted to the area where the practical exams would be held. The area was divided into multiple small duel fields, where students were already dueling different teachers for their chance to get into the academy. Students who lost would be sent home immediately, while those who won, would be allowed to move on to take the written exam. Nate and his friends stood by themselves, waiting for their names to be called, which one by one, they were. Nate took a deep breath and walked to the assigned duel field when his name was called. He was given a KC mass production disk to use for the exam, if he made it into the Academy, he would be given an Academia Disk to use for the duration of his stay. He reached into the deck case attached to his belt and pulled out the deck he had decided to use: a 'Shark' deck, which was clearly composed of mostly cards with 'Shark' in the name, and was a Water-based deck.

"I hope you're ready, because I'm not holding back!" the duel examiner said to Nate, a confident smile on his face. That was most likely a common feature among the duel examiners, who more than likely thought themselves superior to all of the prospective students. Nate chose not to respond, and just nodded, placing his deck into the deck slot of the Disk. The Life Point Counter rang up to 4000 Life Points, the tournament standard. He drew his five cards and looked at his hand. "Hm…."

"I'll go first!" the examiner said, drawing a card to begin. "I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode!" The hologram of the monster appeared, a 2000 ATK point monster. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Nate drew one card and looked at his hand. He was lucky the first turn player couldn't attack. "…" He smiled. "Alright, first I activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field!" Being the only target, the examiner's face down card was destroyed. "Now I summon Hammer Shark in attack mode! And now, thanks to the special ability of Hammer Shark, I can reduce his level by one to summon a Level 3 Water Monster from my hand! I summon Shark Stickers in defense mode! Plus, since I normal summoned a Water Monster, I can special another Shark Stickers by his own effect!" Nate smiled again. Everything was going perfectly. "Now I'll use my two Shark Stickers to create the overlay network!" The two monsters transformed into orbs of light, swirling around each other before embedding themselves in the ground, before it expanded, creating what appeared to be an entire galaxy on the floor. "I Exceed Summon Black Ray Lancer!" The monster that appeared-a large black beast holding a lance-was not a Water Monster, but Nate used it because it was easy to summon in this deck. He grinned. "Black Ray Lancer! Attack his Gene-Warped Warwolf!" His monster flung it's lance at his opponent's beast, the weapon stabbing through him and destroying it, the hologram bursting into shards before disappearing. "Now, Hammer Shark! Attack him directly!" The Shark moved forward, smashing it's hammer-like head into the examiner, sending him to the ground. Although they were just holograms, the attacks still tended to have some physical force to them, for some reason. Nate smirked. "I place one card face down, and end my turn." LP Count-Examiner: 2300 Nate:4000  
The examiner stood, growling at him. "That was a nice shot, boy. But you're not winning this!" He drew his card, and smirked. "Perfect…" he muttered. "First, I activate the effect of a monster in my hand, and summon Beast King Barbaros in Attack Mode!" The Beast King was a rather large monster with the body of a man, the head of a lion and the legs of some black creature. "When Barbaros is summoned without a Tribute, it's Attack becomes 1900, which is just enough to destroy your Hammer Shark!" Nate watched as Barbaros impaled his monster, causing 200 points of damage. He didn't seem worried though, Black Ray Lancer was still stronger. "I place on card facedown and end my turn!"  
LP Count-Examiner:2300 Nate:3800  
"My turn!" Nate drew, and looked at the field. "Hm…"  
"And now…" The examiner chimed in, "I activate my face down card! Skill Drain! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate the abilities of every monster on the field, and all monsters that will hit the field!" At first, this wasn't much of an issue for Nate, but then the examiner's monster tripled in size, and it's attack became 3000.  
"How the hell?"

"When Beast King Barbaros' effect is negated, it is treated like it was summoned properly, returning it's attack value to 3000!"

"…Well, fuck." Nate glanced at his hand. "…Oh. I win," he muttered. "I now summon Double Shark in attack mode, and activate Fish Depth Charge!" The Trap Card he had set before now activated. "By Tributing one Fish monster, I can destroy any monster on the field! So, by letting go of my Double Shark, I can destroy your Beast King!" Double Shark shot forward like it had been shot out of a cannon, and crashed into Beast King, resulting in an explosion that, once cleared, revealed most monsters to be gone. "And since you paid 1000 Life Points, Black Ray Lancer's attack will end you!" The lance went through the examiner, causing him to stumble as his Life Points hit zero.  
Final Score-Examiner:0 Nate:3800  
Nate fist pumped as the holograms faded, then put his deck back in order. He looked over to see the examiner throwing some kind of fit. "I can't believe I lost!"

Nate smirked. "Yeah, I guess you couldn't escape the Jaws of Defeat~!"

The examiner stared at him.

Nate pointed to his deck. "Sharks."

"…Get out."


End file.
